


a Soul and an Afternoon

by tishen



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Day 2: Blue Team, Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, LWA Happy Week, but yeah here ya go, i dunno how i should tag this honestly, i mean this is not purely 'happy', i'm already late anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishen/pseuds/tishen
Summary: Diana gazed to the reddened sky, listening to a soul music while having a cup of tea, all by herself. She's alone.





	a Soul and an Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> i'm like 2 days late for the challenge but yeah i upload it anyway. sorry this is only a drabble btw, i slipped on my schedule bcs of my laziness. i know this might be not that good bcs i haven't write for a month and now i'm a mess but i hope you enjoy this.
> 
> also, this work was inspired by a song titled 'Oh God, I'm Lonely' by Nakazawa Nobuyoshi and I recommend to listen to the song.

A sound of humming, along with a soul song filled the afternoon that day.

It was a quiet, calming afternoon as always. The elderly woman sat on a rocking chair, on the balcony of the Cavendish Manor. Her blue eyes gazed upon the orange-colored sky. Her long, curly whitened hair was tied in a ponytail. On her hand, there was a smartphone that appear to have played the song that the lady hummed to. A small, pea-sized spider crawled over the woman’s blue sundress. With her other hand she caught the spider with a swing of her wand. She sent the spider floating over to the wall, where the spider safely landed and managed to crawl away freely. Smiling, the lady continued to hums while she rocks the chair back and forth slowly. She put the wand on her lap and her other hand taps on the chair’s arm along with her humming and the tune of the song.

“ _All the memories, they are gone...”_ the hummings turned slowly into words, spoken in a timid, soft voice, as the woman sing along. “ _What a beauty... All those days have gone, is it true?”_

The lady continued the rest of the song with hummings. _“I feel so lonely…”_ the heavy-voiced male sang the lyric, followed by a pause. The old woman chuckled as the song continued to play again.

“Well, after all, it is undeniable that I _am_ lonely.” The woman said to herself as she gazed towards the sky once again.

She then turned to a small table beside her, where a cup of a nice, warm tea was served along with its pot. It appeared other than a small set of teacup, a photo frame was also standing beside it. It was clear that the frame must’ve gone through some long years; judged from its fading colors and its cracked glass. Nonetheless, the photo inside it was remain untouched and it was still as clear as it was when the photo was taken.

The photo shows a family; a family of two wives and a daughter. One of the wife was blonde, and the other one has a dark brown hair. In the middle of them stands a teenage girl with a long, straight blonde hair, along with a frown on her face. It seems that the girl doesn’t enjoy getting her photo taken, while her two mothers hugged her and smiling broadly to the camera.

“After you were gone, even Auri had left me too…” the woman continuing to said to herself

. “But it’s okay. Auri has her own life that she looked forward to. Meanwhile, here I am, swinging back and forth in a song that reminds me of our happy days—still unable to let go of those days. Just keep trying to live a life, preserving the Cavendish Manor as the head of the Cavendish family.”

“Still,” the woman said. “I was happy that I met you, Akko. Thank you.”

The woman laughed. She swiped open her smartphone and she stopped the song. “What am I doing, being all mushy like this? Time to go back being the proud Diana Cavendish, even after my body turns sixty-seven this year.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, whether Akko died of old age or she just left Diana for a good reason (y'know Akko wouldn't left her wife unless she really has to right), i leave it to your imagination.


End file.
